


2-Sleep

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Tumblr Number [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- 2. Simmons finding Skye asleep on her bed. Simmonsattempts to wake up Skye, but somehow, in her sleep, Skye merely pulls Jemma down into the bed, and she remains stuck there until Skye wakes up on their own in the middle of the night and finds Simmons asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2-Sleep

\- 2. Simmons finding Skye asleep on her bed. Simmonsattempts to wake up Skye, but somehow, in her sleep, Skye merely pulls Jemma down into the bed, and she remains stuck there until Skye wakes up on their own in the middle of the night and finds Simmons asleep.

It had been a long night in the lab, cross referencing and experimenting, and Simmons was dead tired. She entered her pod ready to collapse onto her bunk when she found her path blocked by Skye. She immediately felt bad, she had forgotten that they had planned a movie night and she had asked Skye to wait for her in her pod. She went to gently rouse the girl but, with a soft sigh, the hacker wrapped a strong hand around Jemma’s wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. 

If Jemma was more awake she would have laughed and fought her way up, but in this state of exhaustion she merely let out a breathy chuckle and instead curled up to Skye. 

Many hours later Skye found herself waking up, as she was a light sleeper. When she found an arm across her stomach and a shoulder under her head she started. She saw it was Simmons and sleepily yawned before curling back up around the biochemist and drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
